


Pages

by fairytalehearts



Series: Daily Lois [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: This is my DC TV crossover extravaganza.This is very Lois-centric with a few other DC universe couples thrown in there for fun. Maybe call it Earth-3, not exactly canon compliant. There's one steamy scene so I upped the rating.@DailyLois: On flight to Star City, California to interview new Mayor Oliver Queen #WorkWorkWork #TheGrind@DailyClark:  @DailyLois likes to forget I’m here too. #LoisAndClarkat8@DailyLois: CORRECTION: My valet and I are on our way to Star City to interview Mayor Queen #TheLife





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer- I put Olicity back together because I was like- there's no way they're not back together ASAP. Well I was wrong...Thank you @[Emmilyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmilyne/pseuds/Emmilyne) for reading this over for me

**PRESENT- LOIS**

> @DailyLois: On flight to Star City, California to interview new Mayor Oliver Queen #WorkWorkWork #TheGrind  
>  @DailyClark:  @DailyLois likes to forget I’m here too. #LoisAndClarkat8  
>  @DailyLois: CORRECTION: My valet and I are on our way to Star City to interview Mayor Queen #TheLife

Lois gave a skeptic look to the woman holding the ‘Lois Lane’ sign and quickly threw away her three-hour old coffee from the plane. Clark had her carry-on under his arm and while she powdered her nose in the ladies room, he was apparently on the phone with Mr. Queen’s Chief of Staff.

She had four Pulitzers. She was one of the only reporters to set foot in Benghazi and sat on any board that would take her. There was a mattress in an empty office on the tenth floor for when she slept at work and she had pulled the oldest, crotchetiest, newsie into the 21st century. She had single-handedly saved her paper from dying in the digital age and she did not get accomplish all of those things by slacking at her job.

Turning to the woman holding the sign, she sighed, “Ms. Smoak, if you think I don’t know who you are, you are mistaken.”

The little blonde’s mouth was stuck in a permanent ‘o’ shape and Clark had to practically wrench the sign out of her hands before putting into the recycling.

“Lois’ superpower is pissing everyone off in her relentless pursuit of the truth.” Clark was all easy smiles and dimples pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger. Normally she hated his self-righteous, wholesome farm boy bullshit but since that not _-awkward_ -at-all-very-good kiss last week she found it _endearing_.

The last time she thought someone was endearing, her little sister talked her out of it, maybe she’d give her a call.

Turning to Clark she rolled her eyes, “Are you going to make me apologize?”

They were in the middle of the airport. There were people watching them and she had an exclusive and an interview and she knew she was acting childish. She was childish by nature, but now she was feeling guilty about it. He was rubbing off on her. And she didn’t like it.

Clark handed her back her purse, his eyes twinkling, “Making you apologize takes away the whole point of apologizing, Lois. I’m sure Ms. Smoak will forgive your horrible first impression over dinner with Mr. Queen.”

They had gotten a bottle of her favorite wine to butter her up for another exclusive and she supposed it was time for the bribery part of the day. If she grabbed her purse very slowly she could be close enough to kiss his very chiseled jaw.

Ick.

She had to buy relationships with sources, she wasn’t above admitting that. And Felicity Smoak was the Whale of All Whales. With that no-name in Central City on the up and up she needed a source on the West Coast. And it didn’t hurt that she had a private driver to zip them around the city.

Handing the bottle to Felicity, she launched into her speech about Clark’s guy at the wine shop and the superhero zipping around Metropolis and by the time her partner-of-the-platonic-variety is shoving her water bottle at her and telling her to hydrate, they were at the Mayor’s Office.

Felicity went ahead to get them security badges and Clark elbowed her in the side, “Okay Lois, you need to tone down the ‘LOIS LANE, Schmoozer’ Shtick. You’re not even letting the poor girl talk, which she’s known for and we’re here for a story-”

His face was too close to her own while he whispered into her ear.

Grabbing his tie, a move she’d done hundreds of times before, she brought her mouth to his just enough to smudge her lipstick, the red trail brightening his lips. She didn’t want to talk about it the last time it happened but now he was outright teasing her and she was seriously ready to show Smallville a thing or two right in front of God and everyone.

Arousal. Frustration. Passion. She was losing her mind. They’d been partners for years this feeling in the pit of her stomach just grew out of nothing-

“-Fuck.” Her fingers had apparently grabbed his lapels during the kiss, and while her knuckles were turning white she couldn’t make them let go. She felt warm and sick, but she was frozen, Clark’s eyes turned downcast like he was going to eat her. Lois might let him. His head jerked up, breaking her trance, her lungs suddenly remembering how to breathe.

“I can come back if I’m interrupting you. Being in _my_ office.” Oliver Queen walked into the room, a tablet under one arm and a report in his hands. He looked like a Mayor if there was such a look, and while she was busy being frozen, Felicity milled around him taking each of the items out of his hands mumbling something about his computer being dead because he never charged it.

“We’re good.” Clark could turn on the Ace Reporter at the drop of a hat. Personable, Charming. Tastefully distant. Except he was straightening her suit jacket and took her cell phone out in one smooth motion. She had the oddest sensation that she was getting played and she- _liked it._ She’d finally lost her marbles.

Setting the phone on the desk, the two of them sat down in tandem.

While she excelled at getting dirt, Clark excelled at interviews off the cuff. Jimmy had told her once that Clark could bump into the Pope on the street and have a whole article written after two minutes. They had prepped on the flight but Clark knew exactly when the push up his glasses, when to pause and when to probe a little harder.

And she was never one to be one-upped, so she gave as good as he did, a few hair flips and pointed glares. Oliver had everything from financial policies to park schematics memorized, noting how his summer lunch program would help starving children in the Glades.

“-And what is the former CEO of Palmer Tech’s role in all of this?”

Felicity stopped whatever she was doing with Oliver’s tablet and made a “who me?” look towards them. Like Lois didn’t see the security camera pointed at her purse. This wasn’t her first time at the Tech Rodeo. Lex Luthor was much scarier than the two of them. And he was dead.

Felicity tried to hold her ‘not involved’ charade to the very end. “I schedule appointments and bring Mayor Queen coffee.”

“If you weren’t actively trying to hack my cellphone, I’d believe you. A real EA would have offered us coffee or water and I saw you wave off that girl at the front desk. Also there’s whispers on the Darknet about you filing for business incorporation.”

“How-wha-” 

“Clark’s cousin works with the captain of your fan club,” Lois confessed. “Look it’s great you’re being all Mayoral. But now can we get down to business or are we just going to pretend you’re _not_ the Green Arrow. The two of you prevented Mass Extinction and we came for scoop.”

Felicity and Oliver went through a complicated series on nods, hand motions and pounding their fists against the desk. Felicity coughed-twice in quick succession and then punched him in the arm. That apparently ended the discussion. Most people would have just whispered but again her lip reading was so good people almost thought she had super hearing.

 “ _Lois.”_

She hated when he took that patronizing tone with her. But lately she’d been thinking of a completely different context and maybe she was the one who needed mental help.  Because that context was her bedroom, his bedroom and maybe even the barn at the Kent Farm.

Clark was probably mad that she was deviating from the plan. The plan was to be subtler, wine and dine them but scoop was a rare occurrence nowadays and if rumors were true they were good friends with that Metahuman in Central City who came shackled to that _other reporter_. She didn’t like people on her turf and Iris West was becoming a problem. So she had to pull out all the stops: more stories, bigger headlines, she could see it all-

“LOIS!”

Okay that tone was new. “Clark?”

“I need the room, Lois.”

Brow furrowed, she looked to the Farm Boy she called _partner_ to the other two in the room and couldn’t believe his audacity and she was going to punch him in the nose for this. General Lane did not raise wimps-

But she still found herself walking out of Mayor Queen’s office and out onto the street.

The “you better not be smoking” text came the second she her heels hit the pavement.  Smallville’s new sassy attitude was not cool and it was definitely not something she was going to mumble to herself until she turned the corner and headed for the Jitters down the street.

Something weird was going on between the three of them and she was going to figure it out. Felicity Smoak was not stupid. She was acting- strangely to say the least. But she also didn’t strike Lois as a master deception expert. Pacing she went over the options. They knew that she knew that they were vigilantes. They must know her former relationship with Superman. Clark was practically his best friend maybe they were trying to reverse interview him for details.

Maybe she was a master deception expert especially if she’d been with the Green Arrow for the past four years.

Resuming her walk towards Jitters she wondered which tweet would be flashier: All-Star Team-up or Hero Alliance. The car behind her had slowed down considerably and Lois normally would not think twice about it. People in California were horrible drivers and she was famous after all.

The streets thinned out considerably, no pedestrians in sight. Van was still behind her. Shit. Two blocks left, dumping her heels to the right they caught up to her in a dead end while she was trying foot it back towards City Hall.

She never saw whomever grabbed her, but she was sure she broke some of his ribs on the way into the creepy van before they knocked her out.

* * *

 

**THREE WEEKS AGO -DIGGLE**

> @JimmyTheOlson: RT @CatGrant: #Supergirl talks haircare tips and what we can do to save National City cat.co/Supergirl
> 
> @DailyLois: Military VIP being transferred to National City. Sources say High Profile Transfer of a First Sergeant to lead a new tactical unit in the desert. This has never happened before folks!
> 
> @JimmyTheOlson: Choppers in the air near the Airfield- Someone important is in town. Pictures  here: cat.co/digital
> 
> @JimmyTheOlson: @DailyLois Damn girl, where do you get your info?
> 
> @DailyLois: @JimmyTheOlson, ;)

 

When John said he’d come back to the Army he didn’t sign up for the giant promotion or the reassignment to yet another shady sounding government organization. Apparently rumors of his exploits with the Green Arrow were taken as gospel and he was shipping out to National City to work with Director Lane.

He’d heard of Sam Lane of course, anyone had. He was one of the Good Old Boys, one of the men that kept the country safe his whole life. Someone he’d be proud to serve with.  Duffel swung over his shouldeer, the transport drove off flooring it, which was not a good sign.

The door was non-descript but he was well-versed in security protocols and underground bunkers.

The speaker bolted to the console next to the door chirped, “Put your eye to the scanner.”

“This isn’t my first time, and that is definitely not a retina scanner,” John pointed out, flipping the lid to the console where they took a blood sample. The door creaked open to his right and he headed inside. The woman waiting for him wasn’t wearing fatigues or anything remotely military but maybe that’s not how things went down here.

The woman introduced herself as the floor lowered them downwards. “Just so you know, most people fall for my retina scanner joke. Alex. Alex Danvers.”

“John Diggle.”

“What no First Sergeant?”

“Old habits.” John smiled shaking her hand, “I heard from three different higher-ups that I was specifically requested for this post, so what’s so special about-”

John had seen a lot in his time. Too much. But a girl moonwalking in the air to Michael Jackson in a red cape really took the cake. Alex stopped her walking to watch the girl dance in the air, a hint of a smile crossing her cheeks.

His mind is already working a mile a minute, he knew Firestorm could fly but this girl was just floating- floating on air and dancing and smiling. She was happy. That gave him a strange pain in heart.  

“I read in your file that you have experience with metahumans, Sarge. The DEO deals with people- not of this Earth. I figured those were transferable skills.” Alex nudged her shoulder against his and kept walking.

“Most people call me Digg. Or Spartan.”

Alex Danvers did not seem to like any of those nicknames. “I think Sarge fits. Kara! Come meet Sarge!”

“This is my new fight instructor? He’s a tank!” The girl gasped. No way that tiny little thing was classified above top secret. Kara walked down invisible stairs to his side and stuck out her hand, “Apparently finding a man of your skillset is hard to find, Sarge.”

John wasn’t sure he was following but when he grasped her hand she flipped him over her head like he didn’t weigh just shy of 300 pounds. Scrambling, he landed on one knee before sliding backwards five feet and into a wall. That move hurt. That girl was _strong_.

“Ooh! He landed!”

Kara and Alex launch into a very fast conversation about their past military liaison, that had he would not been able to follow, had he not been trained by Felicity Smoak to follow a quick conversation.

“Your good people, Sarge, I can tell.” Kara smiled bringing him in for a hug. The girl was about three seconds away from cracking all of his ribs at once. That was a new record.

“Um. Thanks?”

“Sorry I’m a hugger. But boundaries! I respect them! And I’m only gonna say this once,” Kara went up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “Whatever you’re running from, you’re one of my people now and if you need me to scare the crap out of them I will do it. Even if it’s your own demons. Nobody’s perfect, Mr. Diggle and if you ever need to go home, I won’t stop you.”

Diggle didn’t think a complete stranger had taken to him like that before.

“Now I’ve got to go to work, Cat’s got me picking nail polish for Supergirl: Salacious Blue and Rebellious Red. Personally I wanted, Berry Blue and Really Red but vigilantism apparently ‘sells units’ I don’t care about units honestly-”

He didn’t know who Cat was but he assumed he’d be debriefed once he’d settled in. She sped away, like he’d seen Barry do before and he tried not to wince at the sudden gust of air in his face.

“Is Director Lane in? I was told it was of the ‘utmost’ importance to speak with him the second I landed.”

“ _She’s_ in her office. We’re in a bit of a rearrangement, so don’t take it personally if J’onn isn’t exactly friendly. I’ve got some experiments to run. Good luck, Sarge. I’ll have one of the guys bring your duffel to your room.”

John had no clue who J’onn was but Alex disappeared as fast as humanly possible while one of the MP’s pointed toward Director Lane’s office. The door was wide open two people yelling at each other, same shit different place.

“- been leading this operation since its inception!”

Arguments that spilled into hallways were never a good thing. Shutting the door behind him, he removed his hat and put it under his arm and waited to be acknowledged. _Director Lane_ was a tiny wisp of a woman and J’onn easily had a couple of feet on her in both directions. Watching Lucy, who was five foot nothing, go toe to toe with a seven foot tall green alien was- downright impressive.

“Under an assumed alias! J’onn, I put this whole facility at risk to keep you here because you’re an asset but you’re not Hank Henshaw! Not anymore. The DEO is a military operation and the new guy has experience with ARGUS, metahumans and the vigilantes running around Star City. He outranks you deal with it!”

John figure this was as good a time as any to help diffuse the situation, “With all due respect ma’am, I was one of those vigilantes. And Sir, it’s hard to keep your identity secret when that Daily Lois woman has her lackeys tweeting pictures of a seven-foot-tall green man. We need to work together and if I’ve learned anything it’s that there needs to be a hierarchy of command for any base to run smoothly. Now if we can all sit down like civilized- beings- let’s figure this shit out.”

But they all eventually agreed that J’onn would stay in charge while Lucy went to DC to advise the President for the next few weeks. Which meant his primary goal was getting Kara ready to fight.

What he learned very quickly about Kara was that Alex was her sister, her best friend and her main source of entertainment.

She lands a backflip ALLLEEEXXX

Alien punches her in the face ALLLEEEXXX

Laser Vision, Backflip into an arial ice cloud- ALLLEXXXXX

Putting an arm out, John stopped her from skipping off to tell Alex that that the sky was blue. “Kara, you need to take this seriously.”

“But-” Kara pointed at the glass where Alex was laughing with Winn about something in his lab. She looked like a little puppy wanting to go outside to play. A puppy that could bench press a tank and shoot lasers out of her eyes.

Digg didn’t think he’d have to give the heart-to-heart speeches anymore but he put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Fighting is hard, Kara. Fighting is even harder when you can punch a hole through a bus. Your best bet at protecting them is learning control. You need to protect them without a $37,000 fine from the city. That means dedicating yourself to your training.”

Kara assumed her fighting stance again and nodded. The girl took three steps forward and shot upwards, upper cutting an invisible foe before spiraling downwards in a dead drop, inches from the ground and then used her legs to kick into a split, kicking them around herself to get her body back up to a fighting stance.

“THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!” Winn was clapping and babbling a mile a minute and Digg just- really missed home.

Because yeah, that was pretty awesome. John headed back to his bunk and let her have her friends and family. He couldn’t take that away from her, even if that would expedite her training. Most of the men on security stayed at the base. No lives, no family. Their mission was to protect this facility and that mission never ended.

Kara had tried to decorate his room, which ended up in a color explosion into standard living quarters, a quilt on his cot, brightly painted walls. It was a nice gesture so he kept the colors even though the Gunnery Sargent had offered to repaint several times already.

Digging to the bottom of his footlocker, he pulled out the phone and decided to listen to all voicemails his last idiot left him.

_“So uh, John, something tells me you kept this number-”_

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT- LOIS**

“Do you know who I am? I have 7.3 million twitter followers and my father is a three-star general! Hell, since you’ve kidnapped me he’s probably got another one. They give them to him as party favors.”

They put her out with drugs, if the pain in her neck was any indication, and they tied her up with rope so they obviously didn’t know that she was well-versed at ass-kicking escapes even if she was blindfolded.

“Ms. Lane. Breathe.”

The voice sounded much too calm to be a stupid cracked-out kidnapper. Mentally scanning her list of enemies there were only a few of them who had the balls to grab her in public. Her captor jerked the blindfold off her eyes and she would recognize the inside of an army base anywhere. Plus, the dudes in fatigues and camouflage were a dead giveaway.

He was tall and his arms were huge. But she was a Lane and they were not intimidated by anyone, even if they looked like they could bench press a bus.

“Sarge, she’s here.”

Tilting her head, she tried to figure out if the name on the dogtag was real. “Am I negotiating my own surrender or do you have orders- First Sergeant Diggle?” Lois asked trying to size him up. There were at least three people outside of her room and if she made a run for it-

She would not be getting far. Not with F.S. Ginormous Arms blocking her only exit.

The door opened, Lucy’s bright eyes and smile forgetting that they were currently fighting. The smile disappeared but she couldn’t hide the fact that it had been much too long since they’d seen each other last. That name Diggle was bothering her. She’d heard it before but she couldn’t place where-

“If you would answer my phone calls I wouldn’t have to kidnap you, Sis.”

“I was in a meeting with Clark and Mayor Queen. Sorry some of us need to work instead of using Daddy’s name to get jobs.”

Crossing her fingers that “Sarge” wasn’t going to tattle on her for dropping her father’s name not five minutes ago, she realized he was more worried about what she had just said. Her kidnapper couldn’t stop the question from coming out of his mouth, “Wait, _Mayor_ Queen?”

Facts, Lois loved facts, “Well technically it’s Interim Mayor Queen but that’s one job he’s not going to have any competition for- wait I do know you! Diggle. John Diggle. Former bodyguard to Oliver Queen which means I know, that you know, his secret.”

Multiple sources was the key to winning awards. It was so hard nowadays to get in a room for an exclusive and here she was literally forced into one.

“Lois, reign it in. This is not an opportunity for an interview and you don’t have permission to talk to any of my men,” Lucy was using her stern voice which sounded so much like their mother it tugged at her heart strings. Which made her sad and proud all at the same time.

“Wait ‘my men’? Since when does a lawyer get ‘men’?” Looking between the two of them she did her best to keep them talking while she wriggled her hand free enough to start the microphone in her smartwatch.

Diggle did his best to look intimidating, the muscles in his arms straining as he leaned over the table next to her. “Director Lane is head of the DEO. Since you like dealing in information, we’re gonna have a chat about Superman being in Star City.”

Superman wasn’t in Star City. She would know. Her existing informants were extra vigilant for any Super sightings. She would know if the Man of Steel was in Star City. Or any costumed crusader.

Lucy scoffed, “You haven’t met Lois before, clearly. She’s going to ask for something in return.”

“Wait the DEO is in National City. That’s a six-hour drive or a two-hour chopper- If I get scooped, Lucy, so help me I will end you!” Lois launched out of the chair to attack her little sister but one of “Sarge’s” arms stopped her.

“I wouldn’t do that, Ms. Lane.”

Lois wasn’t stupid. Whatever her father and Lucy were working on, having a former A-Tier Vigilante on their team was a huge asset. But if Superman was really in Star City, it was because Clark called him for help. If she was missing, her poor nerd partner would be freaking out.

“Why didn’t you just approach me in the Mayor’s Office? I’m sure your BFF’s would have liked to see you. Or your wife- she’s the head of ARGUS now right? Yeah I know all about your little shady government organizations-”

She knew just when to jab and where to do the most damage. Normally, she loved when people had to ‘get some air’ but for some reason watching the behemoth deflate was not as satisfying as she thought. He walked off leaving her alone with her little sister.

“Are you happy now, Lois? You are so _rude_.”

“Me? You kidnapped me in broad daylight while I was work- _ing_.”

She and Lucy had never had the ideal sisterly bond but it got worse when they became career-oriented adults. Or the fact that Lucy followed the General into public service and used every opportunity to shit on Lois’ hard worked career. She had three Pulitzers! They don’t just hand those out like law degrees! She could pass the bar pretty easily, she did study law in college- To top it off Lucy started dating Jimmy after one introduction at the office Christmas Party. She _broke_ him. One of her best/only friends.

Unfortunately, they both had the same tenacity which made arguments all the more infuriating. Lucy snapped, “You’re always working, Lois.”

“Sorry I have to work for my job, my career, my schooling. I like working.” They’d had the same argument hundreds of times. It was pointless to have it again. “What do you want Lucy? I need to get back to Clark.”

“I need to talk to Superman, and since you’re here you’ve done all the hard work for us.”

Lois Lane was not bait. She was not a damsel in distress and she prided herself on not needing Superman’s help unless she was falling off a building or if there was an explosion. _Rare_ occasions. If someone tried to mug her, she could handle that.

“There’s one huge flaw in your plan, Sis. Clark’s with Felicity Smoak and that webcam’s been on for the past three minutes. Once they saw the big guy they’re definitely coming. You didn’t even turn off my phone, I can hear it vibrating from here.”

Lucy clammed up, seeing the doors opening from the left. Supergirl stomped into in the holding room as if woodland creatures were following after her braiding her hair. Taking one look round the room the blonde’s gaze landed on her, tied to the chair and gasped. It was emoji-esque.

“This is not how we do things, Lucy!”

Lois couldn’t help but agree, “Listen to the Superhero, Luce.”

“This is Lois Lane? _The_ Lois Lane? And you kidnapped her? Superman is not gonna be happy about this.”

Why did everyone think that Superman was going to be angry? She was _already_ angry and did not live her life according to her ex-boyfriend. Her current boyfriend-like-person was probably worried and need consoling, clothing optional when she got out of this shit show.

“Me and Supes called it quits months ago. However, my partner is going to have Lucy’s job and is going to be very upset with your cousin.”

Lois didn’t like the very suspicious look her sister and Supergirl shared. Not one bit.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO _-_ FELICITY**

> @DailyLois: Star City Arboretum will be opening its doors for the first time in three years: http://dai.ly/SCA  
>  @DailyClark: @DailyLois that’s the most boring tweet you’ve ever sent
> 
> @DailyLois: Clark rarely reads my tweets. He’s at the gym and I took one of the wheels off his chair. Don’t tell him.

“This was a horrible plan.” Felicity muttered, doing the best to cool herself down with her makeshift fan.  A program for tonight’s festivities, that she, as a hopefully future Smoak Tech founder, needed to attend. An event that the Mayor would need to attend. The arboretum was re-opening, with Star City’s elite in droves “fundraising” for it. She and Oliver had done the awkward ‘show up at the same time, five minutes early, on accident’ routine and the paparazzi outside had gone nuts.

She figured he was late to everything ever, so if she showed up five minutes early and skipped the receiving line, she’d be golden. No awkward questions about their relationship status, no pictures or weird looks or anything. Perfect plan. However, she was not golden.

Because Oliver had shown up at the exact same time, and so many flashes were going off she was going to be blind. She couldn’t even see the door. Then she tripped. Then Oliver caught her. Then there were more pictures and awkward thank yous while she ran to the other side of the room.

The distraction had provided the perfect opportunity for a certain green import from Gotham to slip in the front door.  It was hard to miss a 6-foot-tall redhead with a dress that looked like leaves. And why did no one ever mention the green-tinged skin? That was dead giveaway.

Cursing internally, she walked over to the bar where Oliver was getting his whiskey on the rocks with a splash of lime-

“Come here often?”

He smiled over the rim of his drink, remembering their old code phrase.  It had been cute when they’d been dating but now it was just more awkward on a pile of awkwardness. Having a signal for public emergencies was important and he was downplaying the whole situation.

“Well, Ms. Smoak the Arboretum has been closed for the past six years so- no.” Oliver replied casually, leaning against one arm. He was supposed to ask her what was wrong. Not flirt and be charming.

 Not to mention the Ms. Smoak thing. That was a no go. No. No going.

“Our good friend Mary Jane is upstairs.”

Oliver laughing was one of the best sounds on the planet. It was right up there with a power supply coming online or an MX-12 Security Lock being deactivated. He was slouching more than he normally did and there was laughing. She hadn’t heard him laugh in a long time.

His face came dangerously close to her jaw and she froze, not sure what the hell was going on but he placed a kiss there before whispering, “I’m the mayor and I cannot go upstairs to smoke weed with you.”

Felicity grabbed his chin and turned it towards the staircase where vines were literally coming out of her dress. And he wasn’t moving. He was rooted to the bar, to her neck-

The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and for some reason alcohol seemed like the solution when he finally left her side to go deal with Poison Ivy.  And while Felicity sat at the bar, Oliver had chased her up the balcony and then some vines came out of -nowhere- and Poison Ivy was in the wind. Literally.

Poison Ivy released her spores into the main ballroom and Felicity had already had two vodka tonics down the hatch when some sleaze ball slid his body against hers. She wasn’t feeling the effects of the sex pollen like he obviously was but when Oliver, tie askew, practically broke the guys hand and growled, “Step away from her”-

-Now that was enough to get her libido going. Not that women weren’t trying to throw themselves at Oliver- they were -but, he’d gotten them to the “family” bathroom and locked the door. He looked like he was dying, drinking water out of the faucet and trying to mediate the pollen out of his system.

His discarded dress shirt was slung over one of the chairs and his tank top was practically soaked through with sweat, his very nice shoulder blades flexed in a very lickable peaks- his back to her. It was hard enough when she was just normal person with normal arousal. Then knowing how good it was and not having it for a _long_ time was downright unbearable. And it was all his fault.

“This is all your fault.” Oliver growled, turning away from the sink to cross the room where she was leaning against the far wall.

“My fault?” Felicity countered wondering what bullshit his sexy-annoying! She meant annoying! Ass was going to come up with next.

“The Arrow suit is in my trunk!” Oliver clenched his fist before kicking the garbage can over next to her. He was frustrated and usually that meant he needed a scotch and a good- not ex-appropriate thing to happen. God when he was frustrated his favorite thing to do was to crawl up on the sofa when they were watching a movie and then crawl underneath the blanket. Oliver practically invented Netflix and Chill, but it was more like a couch test to see how strong it was when she was arching her back.

And now Felicity couldn’t concentrate because it would be very easy for her to do not ex-appropriate things to him. Exhaling harshly, she tried to make her tone more amenable, “How is that my fault?”

“I don’t want to get it because you’re wearing my favorite dress.” He bit out, running a finger down the deep v-neck of her black dress. She could _smell_ him. Damnit, Poison Ivy had a good fucking plan. Distract her with Man-Candy-Sort-of-Friend. _Overwatch_ hadn’t even gotten an SOS message out for backup. Oliver had practically carried her to the bathroom before barricading them in there.

Felicity followed his finger down the front of her dress and when it stopped at the end of the V. Her chest heaving, she was definitely horny enough to forget about that pesky being mad at him thing, “I thought your favorite dress was the red one.”

“See I should be wrapping up the Plant Lady in an airtight box back to Gotham, instead I’m thinking about unwrapping you out of that dress. See? You wore it for Barry and now you only wear it for me.”

“I don’t wear anything for you, Oliver.” Felicity pushed herself off the wall, leaving her heels behind. Bending over the sink she cupped her hands to get some water to splash on her face. Space. She needed space to cool down and breathe and why the frak did she wear black? She was sweating her way to a slow death.

Oliver was behind her in a heartbeat, his pants kicked off in the corner near his shirt.

“You have plenty of dresses to wear, Felicity. You are a horrible liar.”

His hands went to her hips and he positioned her ass flush against his erection. It felt good. _Oliver_ felt good. His left hand went for the zipper when his lips went for her neck and she couldn’t bite back the moan when she looked into the mirror and saw him, hot and sweaty, sucking on her neck.

If she didn’t stop him she’d have a hickey. But her lust-fogged mind really had no complaints.

“We shouldn’t.” Oliver moaned scrunching his hands into the material of her dress, as if to stop himself. “If I have you once, I’ll need you twice.”

Felicity agreed with his logic. This kind of _problem_ didn’t go away with a quick _wham, bam, thank you ma’am_. “We should. It doesn’t have to mean anything, right?”

“It always means something, Felicity.” Oliver bit his lip before meeting her gaze in the mirror. “Fuck you’re hot.”

Reaching behind her head to bring his mouth to her own, she thanked god for their height difference that allowed him to reach. “Oliver Jonas Queen, you are going to flip the bottom of my dress up and take me against this sink. We have not had sex in six months.”

“Your fault.”

“Um no, your fault, but I’m willing to forgive that for the next six to ten hours.” Felicity wriggled her ass against him until he gave in, shucking her dress up in one rough motion, and her panties down the next.

“Fuck, I’m going to enjoy this.” Oliver kissed her cheek before shoving his boxer briefs down and entering her in one well-rehearsed thrust. It had definitely been too long since they’d done this. Oliver was particularly good at finding the perfect angle to make her insides turn to mush.

Leaning her over the sink, she was enthralled at the image of them in the mirror, mainly because Oliver’s sex face was probably the sexiest thing she’d ever seen in person, each thrust accented with a harsh puff of air out of his nostrils.

Her calves hurt from her toes bearing her weight while she stretched her back to meet his thrusts. Fuck she was close all she needed was-

Oliver’s teeth dug into her shoulder and she yelped in a very unladylike, undignified manner. In their whole sexual relationship, he’d never bit her like that but her inner muscled clenched around him and they were orgasming together and it was such a sweet fucking release.

It was also the fastest they’d ever had sex.

Oliver nestled his chin against her shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he slid out of her.

“One more time for luck?” He asked quietly, spinning her and lifting her up on the sink. Trying to look at her _bleeding_ shoulder in the reflection.

“You bit me!”

“You liked it!” Oliver’s blue eyes were practically twinkling while he bit his lip shyly.

She did. Reaching her arms around the back of his sweaty neck, “Find me a bed, Mayor Queen. I can’t walk.”

Felicity was too distracted by his dimples to care that they left his clothes in the bathroom or that he walked them to the hotel across the street while they should be stopping Poison Ivy.

Or that Curtis called her panicking at 8 in the morning, when her sex haze had ended and she was so sore she couldn’t sit up to answer the call. Oliver groaned next to her, but he handed her phone over before pulling her closer to his body.

“Yeah?” Felicity mumbled, propping her had against Oliver’s shoulder.

“ _We traced your car and Poison Ivy got away- where are you? I’m at the crime scene. We found Oliver’s suit and I’m afraid he may have gotten whammied and he’s not picking up his phone because it’s in the bathroom with some chick’s panties.”_

“We’re fine Curtis.” Felicity whispered. “Oliver’s with me.”

_“Why is he- oh, you two- um, yeah. Good for you guys. I’m rooting for you. I’ll just um, get your panties and go track down Batman or something, so I don’t have to think about the filthy nasty things Oliver probably did to you last night.”_

“Curtis. What did I tell you about rambling?”

_“That there’s only one rambler on Team Arrow and it’s you?”_

Oliver crawled under the comforter, kissing a trail up her thigh and she was so distracted she forgot to hang up on Curtis when things started to get interesting-

“YES!”

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO- LOIS**

> @DailyLois: Looks like the world’s most questionable breakup is over. Any guesses? Guess correctly and win tix for Beyonce!
> 
> @DailyClark: @DailyLois You and Superman?
> 
> @DailyLois: @DailyClark no.
> 
> @DailyClark: @DailyLois Bruce and Selina
> 
> @DailyLois: @DailyClark NOPE

Lois had a plan for everything. Except for a fucking sex tape of Oliver Queen banging his Ex-Fiancée? Wife? Girlfriend? It was so hard to keep that straight- especially in a bathroom. It had been leaked of course some ambitious coat checker had sold it for some big payout to some cousin. Which was like 100 dollars. And the idiot cousin was trying to offload it onto her.

He was scared. Felicity Smoak was a tech expert- if it was online she’d find it. They had a CD, and hadn’t posted it anywhere. He wouldn’t even say when or where he got it from. It was mailed to her weeks ago.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Lois pondered aloud. Clark had not moved since she told him, which was weird even for him.

“Lois, as much as I enjoy being your moral compass- I don’t think we have to shed our journalistic integrity. We are not gossip columnists. We are Pulitzer winning writers. You told me once that if you ever got close to the line to tell you, and this is me telling you: this is wrong.”

Clark normally bothered her when he was being all self-righteous and holier than thou. But his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose and he just looked- hot. Leaning over on one elbow, their shared desk was covered with papers and he’d moved his chair to her side to try and look at the papers in front of her.

She was just emotional. It was almost that time of the month and she and Supes had called it quits and Clark switched cologne and god damn, she was leaning over and her mouth was close enough to breathe in the mint toothpaste.

 _‘Clark, just go for it_ ’ she whispered and while she expected him to chicken out but their lips met and her heart started racing and her hand was wrapped around her tie. His hand pushed her name plate off her desk the noise jolting her apart from his very nice lips.

“Was not expecting that.”

“I think I’m flattered Lois. I mean you’ve kissed Superman. I figured the bar was high but you’re shaking. Interesting. I’m going to the gym. Have a good afternoon.”

And then he left. Lois figured he’d want to talk about it. But his shapely ass was walking out the door.

Nothing.

Three days of nothing.

Someone else leaked the Queen/Smoak sex tape and while Lois had heard the beginning audio before turning it off, apparently the whole video was lights up, from behind. It was hot. It was like _tasteful porn,_ HD- quality good, and when Felicity Smoak got up in front of the cameras and cried, it pulled at her heartstring (she only had one, so it was a big deal). Clark was right- leaking the tape was beneath them.

Mainly because the girl could fake cry like no one’s business. Lois could put some feelers out on the electronic grave Ms. Smoak was digging for someone but she called it even. Girl Power. Feminism. All that Jazz. And she loved a good “got the bad guy” story more than anyone. The Mayor’s office swept it under the rug. Lois sent the CD to Mr. Queen in the mail and went about her merry, yet confused, way.

Heading towards the bullpen, Clark pulled her into Perry’s office and put a finger to her lips, indicating that she should be quiet.

“I’m ready to talk now. And I’m going to talk and you’re going to listen, Lois. I love you. You must know this because ever since you’ve called me _Smallville_ I’ve done nothing but be your doormat and still to this day you refuse to put my name first on the byline, even if it’s alphabetical. And I do that because I care about you and underneath all that pain and sarcasm is the first woman to run a paper, to own social media, to shape the face of journalism. You have an almost viscous pursuit of the truth. You are so infuriating and strong and beautiful it takes my breath away. I don’t want to date you and I don’t want to sleep with you. I want to be your partner. At work. At home. And until you’re ready for that, I can wait.”

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Her father never looked at her mother that way and maybe her walls weren’t as high as she thought they were. She should tell him she loves him. She should pull his stupid blue tie and yank him close and instead she fumbles for the door handle to escape his very intense gaze.

“Lois?!”

She was across the bullpen and almost to the elevator before she turned around to yell back at him.

“I’ll let you know, Smallville!”

It wasn’t a yes. But it definitely wasn’t a no. Then she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Most people would drink.  She drank enough as it is. She needed Rocky Road.

Maybe a whole gallon.

Heading to the grocery store, she took her time walking to the freezer section and stopped to look at soup. Soup wasn’t ice cream. Soup was basically the opposite of ice cream. Ice cream was exciting and delicious and a little bad for you.

But soup was something she only had when she was sick. Ice cream was good when you were sick too but that didn’t make soup bad. Soup was probably great- people ate it all the time for lunch, right? There were different flavors of soup. Soup had probably been there the whole time all warm and- soupy.

God she was having a mental breakdown about soup in the middle of a grocery store.

“Lois?”

“Wha-?” Lois spun around and dropped the soup she didn’t realize she was holding. Clark bent down to pick it up and blew on it. He was such a freaking boyscout, who blows on a can of soup?

Crouched on the floor, eyes twinkling she accepted the can back and put it into her basket.

“Yesterday you asked me to connect your TV to your wireless sound bar. You told me to pick up ice cream before I came over. Then I heard you talking about soup. I was going to bring flowers but you hate flowers and that whiskey you like to drink is horrendously expensive and hard to find.”

Lois was losing her mind, control of her body and common sense because she was thinking about soup and then she was trying maul his face off. And she was wearing a skirt that was not the best to maul someone in, but there were lips and teeth and then being asked to leave.

Clark hooked up her sound bar and they argued over the remote and she may have fallen asleep on the couch in his arms.

In the morning he left her a note that said “I’m glad we’re on the same page” on it and she dwelled on that until he came into work. She never said anything. Not one word about it but after work he drove the two of them back to his place and they did the same thing again.

This time she left the note.

* * *

**SIX HOURS AGO- OLIVER**

Felicity was in the middle of her Superhero Initiative speech talking animatedly about the benefits of everyone implementing her database system, _Smoaknet_ , how alliances were beneficial for future country-wide events. Oliver was already proud of Felicity on a daily basis, but seeing her in her element like this was something _more_.

Things had been- weird- between them lately since the Arboretum opening. He liked weird better than her hurt looks and ignoring him, but since Team Arrow was temporarily down a few members, things were improving (he hoped).

He slept over at the loft three nights a week and while talking about their new relationship status was off the table, apparently screwing was back on the table (including screwing _on_ the table). Being the bigger person had its limits. And the first night she came over in that tiny trench coat and nothing- his limit had been reached.

Oliver wanted more than that but at least he was getting three nights of good sleep a week. That was improving his mood immeasurably.  Hope was a new sensation but he was getting used to it.

Clark, for the most part, had kept rapt attention to Felicity’s presentation, but his head shot up after about the first ten minutes.

“Did you really hack Lois' cellphone?”

“Yeah in the Airport. It’s almost insulting she thinks it would take me that long. Even with her ‘military grade’ encryption. Somebody needs a refund on that purchase.” Felicity chuckled to herself before catching on, “Why?”

“She’s been gone too long.” Clark stood up and Oliver wasn’t sure what he was expecting him to do- maybe take off his glasses or something but he looked worried.

“Lois is a creature of habit. Coffee. Mouthing off. Wrinkling her nose when she’s stuck. Swears at her phone a lot. Smokes when she’s bored. She’s not nearby. And she hates walking in her heels.”

Felicity swiped her tablet up and projected the image onto the screen, “It looks like she went outside and then her phone moved very very quickly towards the military airfield and then- what’s your cutesy little saying? Up, up and away?”

Clark smiled at her, all teeth and dimples and Oliver tried to reign in his possessive glare. Oliver knew Felicity could be a handful sometimes but Clark seemed to acclimate to her way of doing things a little too quickly for Oliver's liking.

“I’m assuming you have a base of operations that is not the Mayor’s Office.” Clark pointed out, “If it makes you feel better you can blindfold me but I can see through walls so-”

Felicity stopped pacing in front of the screen and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “He gets a tad cranky when Lois is missing.”

Oliver looked up at Felicity and shook his head before whispering back, “He can hear you. I think it’s time to take him to the cave.”

Felicity leaned forward to grab his cellphone and if Clark Kent was not in the room with them right now he might have done something inappropriate. Fuck, he still might.

She fidgeted with it, her ass in his direct line of sight, before he had to pull her back.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Never apologize for that.”

Felicity confirmed that his schedule was clear enough to sneak away and the three of them left City Hall out the basement in abandoned subway tunnel towards his old campaign office. Oliver was pretty sure he had a good handle on Clark already and he had learned (the hard way) that letting people acclimate to them was a process. A long process.

“Do you know how much work it is to clear an abandoned subway tunnel?” Felicity asked Clark, slipping her hand into his own before continuing. She was nervous. It was almost cute except he hated when Felicity felt like she was off her game.

“Um, not much work at all?”

“Well I had a few speedster friends help but it was yeah- really easy. Sorry Clark, I’m usually much more interesting but we’re walking underground to our secret base and awkward silences are definitely not my favorite thing. But the Arrow Cave is so impressive I wish I could just fast forward to that part. You know the big reveal, the big tada.”

Clark could probably speed all three of them there but he didn’t feel like throwing up breakfast.

Plus a nice romantic walk was nice. Even if it was underground and dark and- yeah. He’d talked himself into a hole there. Was this all their relationship was going to be from here on out? Was that enough? Was _he_ enough? Wanting a future, wanting his life back was what he wanted but he couldn’t even bring himself to ask what she wanted-

She tugged on his hand and effectively dragged him away from his morose thoughts, “Do you want to get Thai food tonight?”

“As in stopping by the Asian Grocery store and cooking you Thai food at home- yes.”

Felicity put her chin on his shoulder and stared up at him as if to say “Duh” while he put his thumbprint over the scanner, the door hissing open in front of them.

Clark chuckled “Are you sure the two of you aren’t married?”

“Not yet anyway, I’m sure your _girlfriend_ will want the scoop on the second wedding.” Oliver’s dimples hurt from smiling, maybe they didn’t need to talk about things. And maybe he should cut Clark some slack, it was hard not to smile at Felicity when she was being cute.

The lights kicked up and Felicity sprang into action putting her arms out wide and doing a little twirl- “Welcome to the Arrow Cave, Superman! To quote a very famous movie, ‘This is the start of a beautiful friendship’.”

Tracking Lois cellphone was relatively easy, he had already had the plan figured out before Lois landed. It was a simple extraction, get in get out, it was going to be a piece of a cake. Especially with Superman on their side.

“Those dummies left Lois’ phone on- now I have their network access-bwahaha”

She pulled up their security feeds and stopped typing abruptly. She whipped the monitor around and pointed to the very familiar person pacing back and forth in front of Lois' unconscious body.

 _John_.

His voicemail wasn’t full so he was checking the messages (or so he hoped) and he looked good. Sad but good. But he was apparently in the business of kidnapping people off the street.

Clark recognized something when one of the cameras panned past a logo that said DEO. “Wait is that in National City? I think I know where they are.”

* * *

**PRESENT- LOIS**

Lois wasn’t exactly sure how it normally happened, usually when she was rescued Superman just punched his way into a building. This time the lights flickered, then turned off and then Felicity’s “evil laugh” came over the intercom system of the base.

_“Ma’am she locked the door to the armory. Remotely. Those doors aren’t on the network- she hacked our email server and had one of the men do it from your email.”_

Lois may have underestimated Felicity Smoak’s brain. She wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“John Andrew Diggle if you don’t come open this door right now I am going to turn off the HVAC unit and melt y’all out and since I know you’re all tough I’ll just cut off the airflow too while I’m at it. And if that’s not enough I will leak all of your classified documents on ALIENS. ALIENS are real and I can hack though this door but there are failsafes and I really need to meet the hacker who did this- ForTheWinn? Really? What kind of hacker name is that? I mean- I found Guantanamo and- Hey, Digg.”

She assumes someone must have gotten to the door because the lights turned back on and Felicity Smoak walks in, dressed like Tomb Raider.

No superheroes.

No arrows being shot from the shadows.

Just a five-foot-four blonde girl in heeled combat boots with a bag of Big Belly Burger and a tablet. She didn’t even have a bag of tools. “Sarge” had apparently handcuffed her, but she had slipped them and placed them on one of the command center desks complimenting the computer the person was using. Her hand trailing across the console until she remembered herself and followed after First Sargent Diggle.

“So hey. Hi. Director Lane. Prisoner Lane. Don’t arrest me for treason. Is Supergirl here? After The Flash dropped me off he told me to bring her five double bacons.” Felicity looked around the room and spun on her heel before stopping in front of one of the people in the base.

“Your heart is not in the right place. I respect that. Do you prefer ‘not of this Earth’ or is _alien_ cool, or is it like a biased assumption of Earthlings? You’re not alien. You’re just you. I try to be PC as much as possible but this is new territory for me and it was almost embarrassingly easy to break in here so if I can get the reporter I’ll be going. If I’m not out in fifteen minutes _my_ green friend is shooting an EMP into your main power generator and _her_ partner has a camera ready to record y’all as you leave.  If you think I’m bluffing just ask Digg.”

“Digg?” Supergirl asked looking up from her bag of burgers, “Oh. You mean Sarge.”

Lois was actually speechless. For one, that tiny little blonde thing punched “Sarge” in the shoulder and then hyperventilated about Diggle getting a promotion and how much they miss him and how _worried_ they were about him. None of this made any sense and it was getting weirder by the second.

“Um, are you rescuing me or do you need a minute? Clark is a _worrier_. And he’s got Superman on speed dial.” Lois pointed out looking to her “blonde savior”.

Felicity walked over to the clear door keeping her hostage and opened it with a few keystrokes. Lois stood up and walked past her little sister with a look of pure disgust, “Don’t call me.”

Felicity didn’t follow after her and Lois had to grab her by the arm to get her out the door, “He made his choice and your boyfriend, the Green Arrow/Mayor of Star City does not strike me as a patient man. As much as I’d love to lead an attack on one of the shady government black units I write about, this is not our battle.”

Lois pulls a little harder on Blondie’s arm and the two of them head up to an elevator where the Green Arrow was trying to act casually when he spotted them coming. Checking the wall, checking the rope he repelled down, anything but looking at the two of them in the hallway.

Oliver was supposed to be topside, ready to take out their power supply. Instead he was down a mineshaft waiting for his girlfriend to come out. How sickeningly sweet. Thank god her partner was a typer, not a fighter.

“Very Smooth, Mr. Mayor.” Lois grabbed the harness and tugged the carabiner. The mechanism clicked into place and she was zipped to the top where Clark was waiting for her. He was crouched over a rock his glasses in his hand. He was worried about her. That tugged at her heart string.

“Don’t worry Smallville. I’ve been kidnapped by much worse than my sister.”

Before she could blink, Clark’s arms were around her. She needed his strength and his stability and his mouth covering her own-

Wrapping her arms around his neck she had to stand on her tiptoes to get a good grip and not smash their noses together. She also couldn’t breathe for some reason. Forcing herself to take a step back she looked around. They hadn’t even kissed. She needed to pull it together.

“Really? Mr. Worrywart didn’t call his super powered best friend to come save me? I’m a little shocked, Clark.”

“The Green Arrow was on it. Superman is a busy man, Lois. I can’t call him every time you piss someone off. There aren’t enough hours in the day. But- I’m glad you’re okay.”

Clark put an arm around her shoulders and talked about how they tracked Supergirl down the storm drain and how Felicity and Oliver argued the whole time about her repelling down there alone and then Lois filled him in on how Felicity hacked her way into a secure facility.

In the distance a car was kicking up dirt and Lois took a defensive stance in front of her partner. Whomever hopped out of the car was talking a mile a minute at Clark asking about the hacker and what they were doing to take the base back. Why would Clark “take the base” back? That made no sense whatsoever.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re rambling about kid.” Lois frowned.

Felicity and Oliver popped their way out of the storm drain and looked at the newcomer skeptically. Blondie unhooked herself from Mr. Mayor’s belt and looked at the babbling kid, “ForTheWinn?”

“Overwatch?”

“I thought you’d be taller” They both chorused, before giggling.

Lois wasn’t here for this. “As much as I enjoy all these reunions, I need Scotch and a Burger. And then more Scotch. I’ll even let Smallville pay.”

Lois felt dirty even if she was in an air conditioned room to whole time. She need to eat, drink and then maybe shower for three days straight. And she hated herself for picturing her goody-two-shoes partner there with her. He went to the gym enough; he must look good underneath all of those mis-fitting suits he insisted on wearing.

Heading towards the car parked in the distance, she grabbed Clark’s hand and dragged him over to her side.

The two nerds argued but Oliver eventually got them into the car while she got into Clark’s rental. They sped off towards the city and his hands looked like they were about to rip off the steering wheel. White knuckled, Clark kept his eyes on the road.

Shifting in her seat she slipped her foot out of her shoe to poke him in the chest. “I’m _fine,_ Smallville.”

“You only drink Scotch when you want to forget. Like the day your mother died. I got calls from three different bars last time! And while I normally indulge your erratic behavior, Lois Joanne Lane, I care about you. You can’t just trample everything inside and pretend you’re fine all the time.”

Leaning her head against the window she turned to put her other foot in his lap. What did you say to that? It was rare that she was speechless.

“I know. And I appreciate you coming to get me. I’d do the same for you know. There’d be more kissing though.”

She wasn’t sure about feeling _shy_ all of a sudden, but Clark turns his head to look at her and roll his eyes, the weird feeling doesn’t leave the pit of her belly until he’s bought her a burger and a beer at the first bar they found.

Clark never gets drunk on principle, but he drinks a few beers with her while checks her messages. She half-expects Jimmy to show up with his new little girlfriend but she’s sure they would get wrestled into something ridiculous like brunch. She was Clark’s cousin. And one of her only friends. Damnit. That meant she had to sit through their cutesy-wutsey crap. She might as well enjoy her evening.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Clark, the dramatic asshole, looks around the bar before pointing at himself, “Why Lois Lane, are you prepositioning me?”

“If you hurry I might even call you ‘Clark’.”

Clark stood up and got very close to her face before practically purring, “You can call me whatever you want, Lois.”

Lois was sure that she may have swooned a little on her way back to his hotel room.

> @DailyLois: You all would not believe where I spent the past twelve hours!  
>  @CatGrant: See this famous reporter’s weekend in National City here:  http://cat.co/LL-Weekend  
>  @DailyLois: @CatGrant this is why we’re not friends.  
>  @CatGrant: @DailyLois I don’t need friends. Tata.

* * *

**PRESENT- FELICITY**

Felicity looked between John and Oliver and wondered which one of them was going to end their awkward silence. She hoped it wasn’t her because she was always the one to be talk-talk-talking and as much as she wanted to deflate the situation she didn’t think she was capable of diffusing anything.

It’s not like they _knew_ he was in the top secret base.

And now they were all staring at each other.

Great. She was gonna open her mouth-

“So I see you two got back together.” Digg said finally, shifting his weight so he could lean his elbows on his knees. He looked good in the military green. But they missed him- team or no team. He was family.

“That’s a funny story actually. We were drugged.” Felicity explained helpfully, leaning over to touch Oliver’s knee.

Felicity wasn’t really sure what happened anyway. The physical side of their relationship was never the problem. As much as she’d like to think they could focus on the good parts of their relationship, there were still bad parts. But they were trying.

Oliver and John shared a- weird look and the two of them were suddenly avoiding eye contact with her.

Felicity tried not to sound betrayed. She failed. “You two have been in contact.”

She, thinking she had the moral high ground, decided to give Digg space. He was going through stuff, really difficult stuff with his brother and it was so bad that he left them. His family. She was going through stuff too. And the whole time she was worried about him being overseas or in danger or going to make Lyla a widow. She could have easily found him anywhere with two clicks and-

“Felicity you were doing so well and I didn’t want- I leave him voicemails. I didn’t know if he was listening.”

Actually she’d been pretty horrible up until the point they started sleeping together again. But Oliver was always going to do what he thought was best even if it involved lying. Again. Sometimes she forgot how human Oliver could be.

“Of course he would listen. Any of us would listen. OTA does things like that. Like forgiving people for leaving and lying and lying some more. But I reserve the right to be mad at you forever so there’s that. And you liar, well I live with you, so I reserve the right to withhold sex whenever I want.”

Oliver actually _pouts_ at her before leering in a creepy way. “That one’s debatable.”

“Please stop. Stop now.” Digg groaned, rubbing his face to pull himself out of their conversation.

Felicity filled him in on crime rates and Big Belly Burger’s new sweet potato fries and when the hotel bar kicked them out she kissed both of his cheeks and hugged him tight.

“Come home. We’ll be waiting. Just maybe knock first if you stop by the loft.”

“He’ll call.” “I’ll call.”

Felicity laughed into John’s chest and forced herself to let him go. He’d come back when he was ready. Following Oliver towards their hotel room, she stopped him to reach up to kiss him. His arms went to her sides to hold her in place and just as she pulled away he went in again for one last kiss.

“Do you really want me to move back into the loft?”

“You took like one bag. It’s not going to be a lengthy trip to move you back in.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t be gone long at the time.” Oliver smirked leaning down to kiss her again. She had hoped the same thing too. Maybe they were on the same page after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Bruce and Selina is next :). Then Barry and Iris and then my surprise crackship~~  
>  I meant to write a Bruce and Selina part but then I had this whole Clark's POV thing down.


End file.
